


Mayor Mare's political Plot Problem

by NutJob



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum drinking, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutJob/pseuds/NutJob
Summary: Mayor Mare has never had a problem with competition and if she did she would always use her natural accessories to  get ahead if needed. However now this new princess, "Twilight Sparkle", has her beat in every form. What will she do? Cheat.TAGS:-Futa-Growth (Height)- Breast and Butt expansion-Later chapter will include Cock growth and minor amounts of mindbreak
Kudos: 2





	Mayor Mare's political Plot Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It should have been a nice quiet day in Ponyville, the blue birds where chirping and the sun was shining a soft warm heat. But it wasn't a nice day at least not for Mayor. She sat at her oval office desk, the light streaming past behind her casting a dark shadow over the letter she just received. Leaning back into her large black chair she was deep in thought, tenting her fingers on her smooth lips, until she jumped at the sound of the tall oak door being knocked. Looking up Mayor saw her assistant ,Toffee Latte, in her usual buttoned up white blouse and warm toffee knee-height pencil skirt, "Umm Mayor Mare... Princess Twilight is here to see you."

Groaning Mayor sighed, "Of course she is, well send her in I suppose."

"Of course Mayor." And with that Toffee disappeared and a moment later the room started to shake as heavy steps got louder.

"Hello Mayor Mare lovely weather today isn't it?" Princess Twilight smiled as she lowered her head and finished squeezing through the door. Mayor grimaced at the sight of her. When Miss Twilight Sparkle ascended to princesshood she grew a body of well... a goddess. She stood a mighty 7ft with breasts the size of award-winning melons and hips that redefined 'foalbearing' and a giant bubble butt. To make matters worse, Twilight hadn't adjusted to her new size leading to some unusual situations like getting smashed in the face with her blimp bust and the fact she was unable to update her wardrobe only compounding the problem. This means whilst all this is happening she is wearing tight fitting t-shirts and yoga pants which don't leave much to the imagination. It was certainly infuriating.

Through gritted teeth Mayor smiled, "Yes that it is Twilight."

"Umm sorry I don't mean to be rude but it's _Princess_ Twilight now, I know it might be weird at first and I wouldn't really care all that much if I wasn't here on official business," Twilight stumped deeper into the room, clearly still not used to the extra weight of her gravity defying tits that swayed from side to side.

"And when you say _official business_ do you mean this letter I received today?" Mayor gestured to the letter in question as Twilight slowly lowered herself into the far too small chair, that was instantly swallowed by her fat cheeks, in front of Mayor's desk.

"Yes I did, I know it must be frustrating for you but my plan does make sense, with me being the Princess of Friendship, naming Ponyville as my capitol will bring so much more traffic through and with me as it's governing body it gives me more power to help share the wealth that will come with that." Twilight explained as she manifested illusions on the desk of museums and stores bearing her name and inflated form with lots of little ponies walking about the place in idle wonder. How egotistical was this girl?

Mayor looked up at the new alicorn with her surprisingly toned purple stomach bare. Mayor struggled to see past her giant breasts, which stretched a poor white shirt to its absolute limit that a cold breeze could tear it, from her position but refused to adjust. "Yes well I can't see why I cannot remain in charge of Ponyville."

"Well I suppose an assistant to manage the day to day running of my operations would be needed," Twilight pondered.

Mayor's eye twitched hearing this. Her! Being an assistant to this know-it-all bimbo! Never!

"That wasn't really what I had in mind Princess Twilight, why can't I remain the Mayor of Ponyville?"

"Because then there would be two rulers effectively and even if that did work as Princess I outrank you and any laws or regulations you make I would have to approve anyways so what would be the point?"

"That's irrelevant, I've been the Mayor of this town for years long before you even arrived here as a nopony unicorn!" Mayor stood up angrily, still only just coming up to Twilight's clearly visible nipples, and pointed her finger as high as she could, "And I will not let all my hard work be stripped away by some fresh faced Princess who thinks she can turn MY town into some ego-tripping amusement park of HERSELF!"

"Mayor Mare please calm down I didn't mean any offence I'm just doing what makes sense for the future of Ponyville," Twilight stood up to her full height and timidly backed away from Mayor, who slammed her hands down on the desk shaking the whole room.

"No! I've dealt with your kind before, sweet little girls how think they can force out the old hen because they got a better body then her! Well no more! I hear by challenge your royal order!"

"Mayor Mare that would mean going to trial," Twilight gasped backing away slowly to the exit.

"Damn right it will! Now get out!"

"OkwellI'llleaveyoutoorganisethetrialgoodbyeMayorMare!" Twilight yelled as she bolted out the door.

With the red mist lifting from Mayor's mind she dropped back into her seat and sunk into it. Rubbing her temples she begun to brainstorm how she was going to win in court. Despite her bitterness towards the young mare Mayor knows Twilight is exceptionally intelligent and likely was already planning on how to win, that is if she even had to. Not even taking into account the powers her new found title bring, with her grand height and voluptuous figure she commanded respect the moment she would enter the room. No court would question her, what with anyone with a libido transfixed on her god like body and anypony that could take their minds off such matters, she would wow them with her likely extensive knowledge of law.

Sighing, hit her intercom button, "Toffee cancel all my appointments today I need to prepare for the trial."

"Of course Mayor Mare, is there anything else you need?"

"No that will be all but try not to disturb me as I need to call the judge to get this in as quickly as possible."

"Of course Mayor Mare."

Walking into her home, situated only a few minutes from the town hall, Mayor dropped her handbag and kicked off her high heels with an exhausted grunt. The golden sun was setting as she shambled up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there she started to get undressed, lamenting on the rest of the day she had after Twilight's visit. The trial was scheduled to take place in two days. 2 days! She had less than 48 hours to figure out how to over rule a princess' ruling. Shrugging off her jacket, she huffed remembering what Judge Pine said when she told him what she was doing.

"What!? Are you mad woman! You want to challenge a princess' right to rule!? Hahahah! Well good luck you're gonna need it! Ha!"

Taking off her shirt and bra she couldn't help but admire herself in her full body mirror. Her breasts a large E-cup with deep chocolate nipples, though despite her age and their notable weight they were still perky and had a pleasant tear shape to them. Pulling off her trousers and underwear she also noticed her MILF worth hips that swelled off her thin waist, turning to the side she lightly slapped her equally thick ass cheeks causing the supple flesh to jiggle and bounce. Even though she knew how prideful it made her sound she enjoyed how attractive she was for her age, able to blow away women much younger than her when she wanted to.

Her mind wondered to better times when this applied like when that tramp True Script ran against her in the election, using her fake tits to sway the male voters with ease. Mayor smirked as she remembered how not too many days before election day her own boobs mysteriously swelled to their now normal E-cup size. Then an idea flashed in her mind like an arc of lightning. If she could convince the court that she was better to remain in charge then Twilight then there was no legal loopholes the Princess could use sneak a victory. She just needed that commanding statue the Princess had.

Now wide awake with rabid energy Mayor, still naked, ran into her home office and begun to dig around for her underground contact book. Logs and books where sent flying until she found a small dusty black book and she flicked through it trying to find the contact that gave her bust upgrade the last time. "Ahh ha! Madame Eve! That's it!" Running to retrieve her phone she called the number written down.

After just a few tense moments of ringing a soft voice answered, "Hello Madame Eve speaking."

"Hello Madame Eve its Mayor something is going down in the next two days and I'm going to need a pep up."

"Ah I see well then I shall make my way to Ponyville then fortunately I'm not that far away and I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon meet me at the castle like last time." With that Madame hung up to a confused Mayor.

"I didn't even tell her what I wanted or about payment for that matter?" Mayor shrugged and decided to get ready for bed.

The next day flew by Mayor Mare as she readied herself for the trial tomorrow and for her meeting with Madame Eve. She had many conversations with other politicians telling her to back down from the trial and accept her fate but she held her head up high and declared she would win no matter what they said. A bit arrogant of her but at the moment it was the only thing keeping her from giving in before her meeting with Madame Eve.

However when the clock struck 3pm she was out the door before anypony knew what was happening. She was outside of Ponyville in a matter of minutes and walking down the dirt path into the Everfree Forest, the dark low hanging branches giving a very claustrophobic feeling and making it very hard to avoid the manipulative poison joke and the occasional deadly Timberwolf. Keeping her ears open for any dangerous creatures she beelined to the derelict castle deep in the forest. Once reaching the ruins Mayor walked into the main hall, trees and shrubs waiving in and out of the cobblestone.

Set up in the throne room was a large red and orange tent held up with a web of ropes looping around rubble and undergrowth with a warm light coming from the centre. Walking through the tent flaps Mayor saw the person she was here to meet. Standing over a large black cauldron bubbling with a molten white liquid was a zebra. Madame Eve. She was wearing a simple two piece loin cloth bikini. One thin strap of material was wrapped tightly up against her huge head sized tits causing her nipples to be visible through the fabric. Around her equally wide hips was the loincloth which was barely doing it's job, being swallowed by the fat orbs of her striped ass. Seemingly not noticing Mayor's arrive the tall woman stirred her brew before drinking a bit off her finger and hummed happily.

Coughing lightly to alert the zebra to her presence Mayor stepped forward getting a good look at the zebra she had only met once before. Her face was stripped like the rest of her body, the stark slashes of black against her crystal white coat, she had thick soft black lips with a small golden hoop in her nostril. Her eyes, a vivid purple, had a much darker purple eye shadow surrounding them. Her mane, again black and white, was long and flowing sweeping to the right side of her face.

"Ahh excellent you are here Mayor," Eve smiled at the approaching mare.

"Yes I'm very eager to get this underway but you didn't give me a chance to explain what I wanted."

"Oh details like that don't matter dear, I can change these potions effects in a matter of moments so that is no worry at all."

"And what of payment? Our last transaction you said the first is always free but you didn't tell me a price," Mayor wondered around slowly getting a better look around the make shift shelter. Several large chests doted the floor all filled with various jars containing what Mayor guessed was potion ingredients. Just behind the central fire where Eve was standing was a large nest of thick blankets and pillows forming a soft bed of sorts.

"Yes well that does depend on what you want." Madame Eve put her stirrer to one side as she looked over at Mayor, "So what do you want?"

"I want to put that bitch Twilight Sparkle in her place. to stand head and shoulders above her, to make her regret that she ever tried to usurp me."

"Interesting and your previous growth isn't enough to do that?" Eve pointed down to Mayor's full dress shirt, straining slightly around her large bust.

"Twilight is an alicorn, she is taller than the doorways and as enough flesh for three normal mares, I need a much bigger boost if I am going to upstage her," Mayor stamped her hoof to reinforce the statement to Eve who simply smiled ever so sweetly.

"Well growth like that is going to cost a fair bit more than your first order~"

"Money is not an issue," Mayor pulled out a large heavy sack of tax payers bits.

"Ahh no I don't trade with the traditional currency my dear, I trade with flesh," Eve took a long stride towards Mayor Mare.

"What do you mean flesh?" Mayor now panicking a little, ready to run if she needed to.

"Well let's just say I enjoy your new growth as much as you do~" Madame Eve then reached down and started to stroke her crotch. Instantly a thick bulge, distorting her loin cloth, rose and lifted to reveal a penis! No not a penis a horsecock. Mayor couldn't help but stare at the throbbing appendage as it grew longer and thicker, reaching roughly 15 inches and 3 inches wide. The fat veins were scattered across the sheer black surface with a pair of plump balls swaying between Eve's thick striped legs.

"Oh m-my sweet Celestia," Mayor stumbled over her words as the hanging cock swung from side to side with a grinning Eve continuing to stroke it teasingly.

"Well? Do you want to grow bigger or not?" Eve teased shaking her wide hips causing the smooth head to wobble violently, splashing globs of precum on the floor. Gods. Mayor could smell the the sticky rich substance from where she was standing.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come now dear you are a smart mare surely you recognise the smell?" Eve giggled, still playing with her cock.

"What- but-," then it clicked in Mayor's brain, "That means, oh Celestia I drank your semen!?"

"Well no actually what you drank was my precum watered down," Eve raised her fat head up in between her round tits and started to lick up her leaking precum, "Now imagine what the real stuff will do to you~"

"You can't be serious?" Mayor looked away from the admittedly hot act of autofellatio and was about to turn and leave this ludicrous situation but heard a strange stretching sound, like that of a balloon being pulled but deeper and heavier. She looked back over at Madame Eve who was now fully engulfing her fat bellend, noisily slurping up her own fluids and all the while Mayor saw her tits inflate larger, fuller bigger. Slowly wrap her thick cock deep in their flesh as they swelled, Mayor stepped closer. 'This is what you wanted' a little voice in her head whispered. 'To be the one in charge, to be the one who stands above all'. Mayor's petite hand reached out slowly, trembling, as if a part of her was trying to fight against this burning desire now raging within her. 'Take it' 'It's yours by right' 'Put that bitch Twilight in her place, beneath you.

Now with her hand grabbing the item in question tightly, Madame Eve looked up, her face lust drunk with pre dripping from her lips, "I figured a practical demonstration would get your attention~"

"Shut up," Mayor Mare highlighted her point by squeezing Eve's fat juicy balls, "I will not let Twilight Sparkle beat me, I will do whatever it takes to win." With that she forced the flat head of Eve's dick into her mouth, running her tongue all the way down the shaft.

"Oh my Mayor~" Eve bucked her hips slightly, treading her fingers deep through Mayor's styled hair and trying to force her thick tube down her throat. Mayor just rolled her eyes at the extra force, keeping control of how much of this beast of a cock she swallowed, opening her throat wider to allow it entry. She got more comfortable too, crouching down and balancing on her high heels. Feeling Eve's cock throb in her throat and the increasingly louder moans from the futa-in-question Mayor knew she was close to releasing her full load. Bracing herself on Eve's thick legs Mayor thrusted her head down her cock, all the way to the base before just as quickly sliding back up the pole. A thick layer of spit coated the meat. Over and over Mayor gave the throat fucking of a lifetime to Eve, eager to get this magical spunk out of her fat ballsack. "Mayor yes~" Mayor felt a thick swell travel up the throbbing meat in her mouth. Fearing drowning, Mayor pulled back tightly holding the tip of Eve's cock between he lips as a torrent of thick cum blasted out, filling Mayor's mouth instantly.

Mayor's cheeks strained as her mouth was filled with this rich sticky cream, her tongue lapping up as much as she can. Mayor moaned with the pulsating dick in her mouth as she eyes rolled back into her head. This stuff was delicious. Mayor swallowed and swallowed, drinking as much as Eve would give. As it flowed quicker than she could gulp down, cum leaked out of her mouth soaking her clothes. Finally as her lungs burned for air, Mayor let the fat cock go from her sealed mouth, cum still flying out, showering her already soaked clothes with a dense layer of the sticky fluid. She started to grope her huge breasts, moaning as she felt the cum soak deeper into her clothes and skin.

"Wow you weren't kidding," Madame Eve giggled in between long pants, "That was incredible, I would never pegged you to be such a dirty mare Mayor."

"Well every girl has been a teenager and some of those girls liked a larger companion," Mayor tweaked her rock hard nipples, clearly outlined through her saturated clothes. Smacking her lips she got a renewed taste of Eve's cream, the burst of flavour causing her to moan as her labia twitched with ecstasy. She started to scope up the goo by the handful pouring into her mouth, "Though I can't deny none of them ever had semen I actively craved~"

"Yes well when one has cum with magical properties one tends to not question the hows and whys."

"Oh I am certainly not complaining~" Mayor had finished lapping up said cum she eyed the slowly softening hose it came from, "Aww all out already Evey?" she teased shaking her fat wet tits at Eve.

"What? Of course not but now to business, we should way for you to start growing before anything else so we can gauge if you need more, though I highly doubt that."

"Oh come now Eve surely we can have a bit more fun can't we?" Mayor started to stroke Eve's meat trying to bring the beast back to life, eager to have more of its cream.

"Like I said we need to wait for you to start-" Eve was explaining before something flicked her on the snout. A button...

"Ooooh Yessss~" Mayor moaned as she shirt groaned. The still wet fabric was being stretched and torn as the boobflesh underneath swelled larger. Another button flew off . "This is incredible, much more intense then before," Mayor moaned as she reached down and rammed one hand into her trousers, rubbing her clitoris feverously. "But I want more than just bigger boobs this time Eve." Stating this seems to have a reaction to her transformation, will her breasts still grew, they weren't the only thing anymore. Mayor felt her ass begin to grow, fat and flesh forming and swelling as it stretched her trousers the seams starting to tear apart. "I want to stare Twilight Sparkle down and make her admit I would be a better leader than she ever will be!" Her whole form trembled as she declared her intent. Bones and muscles cracked and popped as she grew. Mayor moaned louder then before as she rose. Gaining inch after inch, the rest of her clothes giving up the losing battle as her form grew taller, wider and bustier.

"Mayor Mare please calm down!" Eve yelled over her moaning as Mayor reached 7ft, her clothes now scattered rags around her feet. Her massive cream coloured tits, now bare, swung free as her chocolate brown nipples throbbed with pleasure. Mayor slapped her own thick asscheeks, giggling, she enjoyed the unstopping jiggling that it caused. Her hands then ran along her hips, much wider now, before her hands returned to rubbing and fingering her pussy, juices running freely down her thick thighs.

"I am merely enjoying my newly acquired flesh as you put it~" Mayor giggled as a growth fuelled orgasm rocked her core, "Yes!" Mayor collapsed to the floor, her new plump ass cushioning the force. Swimming in her afterglow Mayor noticed the addictive tingling of growth had left her.

"Have you had your fill now?" Madame Eve asked, clearly annoyed at the pony.

Mayor cringed, her head now clear of lust and greedy desire, "Yes I am sorry Madame I don't know what came over me."

"I do, my semen has a tendency to cause extreme cravings which is why I normally water it down. But after you told me what you wanted I knew the only thing that would work was the pure thing." Eve sighed as she tucked her cock away.

"I'm surprised you don't just keep feeding yourself," Mayor lifted herself up, stumbling as she got used to the new weight distribution of her body.

"Yes well it stops working on me after a certain point and it does get a little boring being the size of a town with no pony to talk to."

"The size of a town?" Mayor said in shock, unable to shake the images of herself that big and how good it would be. Attempting to distract herself from those delicious thoughts she pondered her own height, looking around for something for scale. Surely she was above 8ft plenty to put that Twilight in her place.

"Would you like to be measured," Eve winked clearly understanding what Mayor was looking for, holding up a long roll of measuring tape. Mayor just blushed and nodded. Handing one end of the tape to Mayor, Eve unravelled the rest down before reaching the ground. "7ft 4 inches tall."

Is that all? That was barely taller than Twilight, maybe not even that. "What but I need to be taller!" Mayor leaned down and grabbed Eve's much smaller shoulders.

"Seriously taller?"

"Yes! Twilight is a princess Eve I need more!" Mayor picked up Eve, her larger form blessing her with much greater strength then her body would have lead you to believe. Underneath that plush jiggling flesh was thick cords of muscle. And she used it. Ripping Eve's loin cloth away from her body, her cock was now less intimating to Mayor as she swallowed the meat once again that was quickly becoming hard.

Madame now upside down yelled, "Mayor calm down! We can arrange a more comfortable way to do this!"

But Mayor ignored her, in her mind she knew this would be over quickly after she only needed a bit more size and she got her prize. Eve moaned with panic and ecstasy as her cock pumped more fresh cum into Mayor's mouth.

"Yes! More bigger than that bitch Twilight!" Mayor moaned and she moved Eve around to cover her face with ropes of gleaming white cum and swallowed the rest. Dropping Eve, Mayor stretched out her limbs willing them to grow and grow they did. A tsunami of pleasure washed over her as the tingling of growth returned tenfold. Her whole body shaking as continuous orgasms rocked her body. Moaning loudly with pleasure, Mayor left to her knees as she grew, pulsing bigger and bigger.

"Yes~" Mayor let out a final sigh as her growth seemed to stop. She felt the torrent of her fluids running down her legs onto the stone floor. The fog of lust and greed lifting from her head, Mayor started to stand up. No easy feat now, Mayor noticed, her huge fat breasts and wide jiggling ass swayed and bounced, each orb of soft flesh easily three times the size of her enlarged head. Stumbling she rose to her full height a staggering 10ft tall.

"Well I hope you have calmed down now," A frowning Eve glared up at the bewildered giantess. The Zebra had taken the time to put on some more cloths, still simple loin cloth but it did the job. Her arms were folded over her own pair of massive boobs.

"Madame Eve I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me," Mayor collapsed to her knees, still taller than the Zebra standing up.

Scowling Eve shook her head, "The blame is mine I should have kept control of the situation better, I know how powerful my undiluted cum can be."

"Still there must be a way to make this up to you, please."

"Drink this when you are in court with this Twilight you dislike so much~" Madame Eve winked as she wiggled a vial of yellow liquid in Mayor's eyeline.

"What will this one do?"

"It will allow you to fuck with her better than anything else~" Eve booped the larger mare on the snout, "Now you best be going you'll need to find something to wear."

Hearing this Mayor Mare went white, "Oh no how in Celestia's name am I going to get any clothes to fit me and at such short notice?"

"Surely there is a tailor in your town Mayor?"

"Of course but how am I going to get there without anypony else seeing me?" Mayor panicked, taking long strides up and down the tent, her thick but toned legs drawing Eve's eye.

"Run oh and not get seen." Eve grinned, she was certainly enjoying this Mayor thought.

"Don't you have an invisibility potion or something?"

"I do but not for you, consider it payback for taking more than we agreed upon." Mayor glared at this, shooting daggers at Eve. "Goodbye Mayor Mare it has been a pleasure~"

Sighing, "Goodbye Madame Eve," Mayor left the tent and took off into a sprint to try and get to Rarity's boutique before sun down.


End file.
